


Kind Of A Funny Story

by graywrites



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Tumblr Prompt, idek what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graywrites/pseuds/graywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya and Farkle both see Riley naked on the same day. It's not what it looks like, Riley promises! Maya can't promise the same thing. And Farkle doesn't really believe either of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kind Of A Funny Story

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt sent to me! "Why is she wearing your clothes?" I believe. Hope you enjoy! This got sort of awkward to write, I won't lie.

It’s sort of fair to say that this is a kind of precarious looking scene, Riley must admit, but it is absolutely _not_ what it looks like, and ESPECIALLY not what Farkle thinks it is. 

But Riley should probably back up, right?

It’s two in the morning? Three? Probably three, right. And Riley is asleep, of course, because it’s three in the morning, and what else could she possibly be doing?

Except, there’s a pounding at the window that puts an end to that pretty quickly. Which, first, Riley assumes is probably the rain, because it’s a total torrential downpour out there, more water than not, and it’s pretty loud in it’s own right. So, fine, Riley figures, the rain woke her up. So she turns over and tries to fall back asleep. 

Then she hears her name. “Riley! Riley!” 

See, in horror movies, when the protagonist hears her name, she usually assumes that it’s only the wind, and she’s usually wrong, too, and you’d think they’d learn, but without fail, every new summer horror movie, everyone’s all, “ooh, must be the wind!” Now, normally, Riley would follow suit of every pretty young actress, and simply play it off as rain in trade for more sleep. Yet, despite the lack of proper annunciation, she can tell that these cries are not the New York rain, and are far more likely to belong to a certain small blonde.

With a dramatic moan, Riley parts from her warm sheets and staggers to the window. She can’t see much through the rain-streaked glass, but there’s definitely a Maya shaped figure out there. With a click and a slide, Riley opens the window, and Maya crawls in, absolutely _drenched_ from head to toe. 

“Maya?” Riley blinks tiredly.

“Hi,” Maya slurs with a tired grin. “Hi, Riley. It’s raining.”

“Yeah, Maya, I can tell,” Riley laughs tiredly in the dark. “What in the world were you doing out? Oh, Maya, you’re soaked,” She sighs as she goes to grab Maya’s arm.

“Yeah. It rained,” Maya blinks.

“Maya… Maya, are you drunk?” Riley looks at her with a tipped head and furrowed eyebrows.

“Well. Ha, funny story. But _yes_ ,” She giggles. 

“I- Maya! Ugh. You know what, start slow, why were you out in weather like this? It’s raining, and, like, forty something degrees!”

“I didn’t know it was gonna rain. I thought it wasn’t gonna rain. I was walking. Because I was thinking. But I didn’t want to be. But it started- it started raining,” Maya laughs. “I like rain.”

“I know, Maya,” Riley sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. “But it’s freezing, Maya, you’re going to get pneumonia if you stay in those clothes. I’ll get you some of mine.” It’s not the first time Maya’s shown up at Riley’s window, tired and tipsy and talking too much. So by now, Riley is more or less resigned to the simple task of letting Maya in at unspeakable hours of the night from time to time.

“Your clothes are too big on me,” Maya says with a huff, shoving some wet, half-frozen hair out of her eyes. 

“You’re very small,” Riley says with a soft smile, walking over to her dresser. She slides it open the top drawer, and- nothing. Because, laundry day. 

Abra Cadammit. 

The only clothes that Riley has that aren’t in the washing machine are- well, the ones on her body. She looks towards Maya. “How ya doin’, Maya?” She bites her lip.

“Cold,” Maya mumbles tiredly, playing with the hem of her sleeve. She’s practically shaking. Riley sighs. Pauses, then comes to her decision. 

“Maya, I’m gonna give you my clothes,” Riley mutters, a little reluctant, rubbing at her temple with a grimace.

“I know,” Maya hums.

“No, I mean- well, uh. I mean the ones I’m wearing. I’m gonna take them off, and, well- give them to you,” Riley blushes, closing her eyes.

“Erotic,” Maya slurs under her breath with a giggle to match.

“Oh, be quiet!” Riley snaps, biting her lip. “Take off your clothes,” She goes on.

Maya mumbles something about buying her a drink, but nothing intelligible enough for Riley to respond to, anyways. She readily complies, and Riley finds herself looking away, even though they’ve changed in front of each other a million times, and this shouldn’t actually be any different, and- “Riley! Stop checking me out!” Maya commands. 

So maybe Riley wasn’t looking away as much as she thought she was. She winces internally and draws her eyes away, then closes them, just for good measure. 

“Okay. Clothes,” Maya says. Riley sighs, but takes off her shirt and throws it blindly at Maya. 

“Thank you!” Maya chirps. 

“Yeah, no problem,” Riley breathes, eyes closed. “Ah. Here.” She fumbles and then throws her sweatpants in Maya’s possible general direction, leaving Riley in nothing but her bra and underwear. 

The things she does for Maya Hart. Riley realizes she can open her eyes now. She smiles gently. Maya looks comically short in Riley’s already oversized pajamas, and it’s sort of cute.

Maya turns around, gives Riley the once over, and lets out a clumsy wolf whistle. With burning cheeks, Riley chucks a pillow at Maya’s face.

“Easy, easy!” Maya huffs. “’m tired. Let’s go to bed,” and she’s swaying on her feet. Dutifully, Riley throws an arm around her and leads her to the bed.

“My hair’s gonna melt on your pillow,” Maya mutters tiredly, crawling into bed. 

“It’s fine,” Riley yawns, following suit. “Don’ worry about it.” She’s too tired to care too much about that. 

Maya, still shaking a little, draws herself closer to Riley. Riley smiles sleepily and puts her arm around Maya, pulling the blanket to her chin and drifting to sleep. 

Cautiously making his way up the slippery balcony, Farkle readjusts his backpack on his shoulders. He glances at his watch; seven in the morning. He’ll come through the window, like he promised he would last night when Riley and him were making their study plans. According to Riley, the rest of the Matthews family isn’t home, so coming through the door holds little use.

He glances at the window, and it’s a little ajar, despite the flooding last night, not to mention the low temperatures. He raises an eyebrow, but thinks no more of it, opening it wider and crawling in to the quiet bedroom. 

The shades are all drawn, and he curiously turns to Riley’s bed, and- oh. Well. Ah, Riley is there. So is Maya. Wearing Riley’s clothes. And though he can’t see most of Riley, covered in layers of blankets, he can see her shoulders, and from the looks of it, she’s not wearing _anything_.

And Maya’s clothes are on the floor.

Well. Um. Farkle, personally, had always kind of suspected that the girls were maybe dating, or had feelings for each other, or _something_ , but this was.. Well, this was taking it to a new level. 

He pulls on his collar and clears his throat awkwardly. What does he do now? Does he leave? Wake them up? Ask them if they used protection? Can diseases be transmitted through lesbian sex? How does that even work? Wait, they’re gay? He suspected and all, but they never TOLD him they were gay. Which, you know, kind of hurts! And, you know- _WHAM_! 

Stumbling backwards, Farkle bumps into Riley’s coat hanger and knocks it over. Fuck. He freezes in place, begging for some chance that the girls won’t wake up.

Blinking lazily, Riley rubs at her eyes and stumbles into a standing position. “What? Farkle?” She tips her head tiredly, looking at him. 

“UM,” Farkle manages, averting his eyes. 

“Huh? I-” Riley looks down. “AH! FARKLE!”

“WHAT?!”

“GET OUT!” She yells, distressed. 

“The fuck are you guys goin’ on about?” Maya mumbles, waking up, rubbing at her temple, and sitting up in Riley’s clothes. 

“Why are you wearing her clothes?” Farkle shoots at her, despite her barely being awake.

“FARKLE, GET OUT!” Riley screams.

“Why is Farkle here?” Maya glances towards Riley. “Woah, dude,” Her eyes widen when she sees Riley, but she doesn’t look away. 

“You guys are having sex and you didn’t tell me?!” Farkle exclaims, hurt.

“Wait, Riley, we _fucked_?” Maya’s jaw drops.

“NO! NO, NO, NO! FARKLE, GET OUT OF HERE, I’M NOT WEARING CLOTHES!” Riley yells. 

“But we were gonna study! And why is she wearing your clothes if you guys didn’t sleep together? What happened?”

“I don’t know,” Maya throws her hands up in the air. 

Riley buries her face in her hands. “Why do things like this happen to me?” She moans. 

“I just want to know _what_ happened!” Farkle retorts. 

“Me too,” Maya says.

“I- ugh! Let me get dressed first, at least!” Riley says, and then storms out of her own room, leaving Maya and Farkle alone.

“...So. You guys _didn’t_ sleep together? Really?” Farkle says, a little disappointed. 

“I’m… not sure. I don’t think so? I don’t really remember most of what happened,” Maya gives him a shrug.

“So, why are you wearing her clothes, then? And why isn’t she wearing any clothes?” Farkle presses.

“Not a fucking clue.”

Within a couple minutes, Riley re-enters the room, (clothed this time) and explains tiredly that Maya had gotten caught in the storm, leaving her cold and wet by the time she made it to Riley’s house sometime around three, notably intoxicated. Riley had no more clothes, so she gave hers to Maya so she didn’t have to sleep in wet clothes. 

Farkle nods. That certainly makes a lot more sense. 

Riley promises to reschedule their study session, but right now, she’s simply too tired, so after Farkle leaves, she crawls back into bed with an already sleeping Maya.

Riley closes her eyes and tries to fall asleep, but as she does, all she can think about is how fast Farkle was to assume that her and Maya were, well.. _together_. Which turned into her only being able to think about how she wouldn’t really mind that so much.

With a small smile, Riley dozes off, Maya’s head on her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> It'd be cool if you left a comment! Send me prompts at gayrilaya.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
